Total Drama Betsuno Island
by ninjedi
Summary: A new season of Total Drama is here again on another island hosted by the one and only Chris McLean! With 20 teens battling it out, who will make friends, who will betray everyone, but most importantly, who will win the grand prize of 1,000,000 dollars! Find out here, on Total! Drama! Betsuno Island! (SYOC Closed, 20/20 OCS remaining)
1. Chapter 1

Chris McLean was sitting in his office, tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk. There was a knock on the door, and after a few seconds, the door opened and in walked in Chef Hatchet, who had a disappointed look on his face. For most people, that would mean bad news, but for McLean, this was the moment he was waiting for.

"Chef! Why are you coming into my office unannounced?" asked Chris with a smirk on his face.

Chef sighed in defeat. He knew that Chris already knew why he was here. Chef took out the folder that was hidden under his arm and through it on the desk in front of him.

"The new season of Total Drama was greenlit for production." said Chef with a hint of annoyance.

Chris picked up the folder and opened it. As he read what was inside, the smirk on his face grew wider.

"This is it Chef. This is going to be my magnum opus!" Chris exclaimed in jubilation, "This is what people will remember me for for years to come!"

"Are you sure it won't be that time you got arrested for having the show on a radioactive island?" Chef asked in a mocking tone.

"You just don't understand perfection at all Chef. That's why I'm the host and you're just the Chef." Chris snarked back.

Chris returned to reading the file while Chef awkwardly stood there. Chris suddenly slammed the file on the desk, causing Chef to flinch.

"Why are you standing around there for Chef! We got a show to work on! Get me some fame-hungry teens!" Chris yelled.

Chef sighed again before leaving the office.

"Good luck to the kids who get stuck on this show." Chef muttered under his breath.

* * *

Hey, this is ninjedi, here to start a brand new SYOC. Technically, this is my second one, with my first being Total Drama Bell Island. If you're wondering why I haven't updated it, it's because I keep hitting a writer's block every time I attempt to do more work on it. I'm hoping that working on a new SYOC will help give me inspiration for the story. But enough about that, here are the rules before you submit.

* * *

1\. PM only please! If you try to send in a character through the review section, I won't accept it.

2\. Please only use this form. I'll have it up in my profile. If you need me to PM it to you, I will.

3\. Don't make your character a Mary Sue or a Gary Stu, no one likes a flawless character.

4\. You can submit as many characters as you want, but only up to 2 will be accepted.

5\. Characters that have been submitted in other stories can be accepted, but are less likely to be chosen over original character.

6\. I'm accepting 20 characters, 10 boys and 10 girls, so you don't have to rush to make your character, you'll have plenty of time.

If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.

* * *

Name (First and Last Name):

Nickname (If they have one):

Stereotype:

Gender (Male or Female):

Age (16-18 ONLY):

Eye Shape/Color:

Hair Style/Color/Length:

Skin Tone:

Height:

Weight:

Normal Wear:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Formal Wear:

Sexuality:

Personality(Please be detailed):

Biography(Also be detailed):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Family (Just give me a little bit of info about them):

Fear (Just one please)::

Why are they afraid of this particular fear?:

Do you want your character to be in a relationship?:

If Yes, then with who?:

Who would your character be friends with?:

Who would your character be enemies with?:

Strategy:

Who would they want on their team?:

Reaction To…

Being eliminated first:

Being eliminated pre-merge?:

Being eliminated post-merge?:

Being in the final three:

Being eliminated before the final two:

Being in the final two:

Being the runner up:

Winning:

Audition Tape:

Any other information:


	2. The First Update

Chris McLean was once again sitting in his office, waiting for more contestant applications. The wait for them was always the most aggravating part of the day for Chris, since the longer it took to get contestants, the longer it would take for the show to start. Luckily for Chris, Chef walked in with a stack of folders.

"Here are all the applications that were approved by the casting team. Sorry it took so long to get them here." said Chef as he put the stack onto Chris's desk.

"It's about time! I expected a big guy like you to get here faster! Are those muscles all for show or what?" complained Chris.

Chef only gave Chris an angry glare. Chris looked at the pile, grabbed the first folder on the top, and placed it down on his desk. He then proceeded to dump the rest into the trashcan next to his desk. He then picked up the lone folder again and handed it over to Chef.

"This one is accepted." Chris said nonchalantly.

"But you didn't even read it. Heck, you didn't read any of the ones I gave you!" said Chef, barely holding back his annoyed rage as he took the folder.

"Chef, if there's one thing I've learned, is that ninety nine percent of the people casting get are awful, but you need to accept at least one that they chose so that they won't complain to the execs." Chris explained.

"But how do you expect to have a show if you only choose one contestant from casting?" asked Chef.

"Why, with these applications of course!" said Chris, as he opened a drawer from his desk and pulled out a good number of folders.

Chef looked at the new folders that Chris pulled out. They were pretty similar looking to the ones Chef brought in, but with one minor difference. All of these folders had across the front in big red writing was the word REJECTED.

"You got a hold of the rejected applications?!" Chef practically shouted.

"Quiet down Chef! You want the whole building to hear you!" Chris yelled back, not helping the situation.

"We specifically tossed those out so that you wouldn't see them. Did you actually dig through the dumpster out back to find them?" asked Chef in a more hushed tone.

"Of course not, that's disgusting! That's what we have interns for." Chris explained to Chef.

"Care to explain why you're choosing rejected applications over...not rejected ones?" asked Chef once again.

"It's simple Chef. These contestants have something that the not rejected ones don't have. The ability to create big drama. They had something that made casting turn them down, that will help turn this show into the greatest thing to ever happen since anything ever!" explained Chris with glee.

Chef sighed, annoyed with Chris's excitement. A part of him wanted to talk Chris out of this, or to rat him out to casting. But another part of him knew that no matter what he did, Chris would still end up getting his way. Why go through all that trouble when it was inevitable?

"Alright, you do what you want," said Chef as he started to leave the room, "just don't end up creating some kind of battle royale with your casting choices."

"Don't worry Chef, even I wouldn't do such a thing!" stated Chris as he watched Chef walk out of the room.

He then turned his attention back to the applications.

"Although, that wouldn't be too bad of an idea for a challenge…" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Hey, so uh...this is coming out a lot later than it should've. Sorry this took so long, a number of things complicated this coming out. The main two things were that I got sick for a bit and a couple video games came out that I got really invested in, but I'm back now with an update! I have about half the cast, so we're almost there! There's just three main things I really want to say involving what OC I'm looking for.

I need more jerks. Not the super strategy villain like players, just people who are just jerks in general.

I need more athletic people, like people who might excel at sports or people who excel at certain activities (Ex. running, swimming)

For people who have an OC already accepted, you can submit a second one if you like!

Anyway, that's it for me. I'll post who I've accepted below, and I look forward to seeing more characters!

Male

1\. Aaron Mayer - The Rich Shy Guy (szenkinmaciej)

2\. Ally Survival - The Shy Fighter (SinWriter7)

3\. Francis Mineran - The Thinker (GoldEmblem)

4\. Jason Henderson - The Overactive YouTuber (Gucci Mane LaFlare)

5\. Josh Everest - The Laidback Skateboarder (Nobody245)

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Female

1\. Abigail Jones - The Hyper Heroine (gamergirl101)

2\. Ashley Blackstone - The Twisted Liar (Marth24)

3\. Brittany Drake - The Mob Boss (LaViolaViolaRose)

4\. Marie Harrison - The Kind Cowgirl (Tentelite)

5\. Marissa Lambert - The Dungeon Queen (BaconBaka)

6\. Selena Ainsley - The Prickly Princess (Sanjiandserea)

7.

8.

9.

10.


	3. The Full Cast

Chef was walking towards Chris office, about to deliver some good news to Chris. When Chef arrived in front of Chris's office, he hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to deal with Chris's shenanigans when he hears the news. Nevertheless, Chef opened the door and was met with something he didn't expect. Chris sitting in his chair with his eyes glazed over, his hair now long and gray, and he had a a long beard that matched his hair color. Chef rushed to Chris's side.

"Chris! Are you okay? What happened?!" asked Chef, worried about Chris's current state.

Chris slowly tilted his head to Chef and attempted to speak.

"...The...cast..." Chris managed to mutter out slowly.

"That's what I came here for, the cast has been completed! The show will happen!" Chef shouted, in hopes of reignited Chris's spirit.

However, Chris didn't react to the news at all. He merely tilted his head back into the original position.

"Chris, come back to me! Who will host the show if not you?!" Chef questioned Chris in hopes for an answer.

Chris once again didn't respond, but only stared of into the distance. Chef sighed, feeling that Chris too far gone to be saved.

"I guess I'll have to call production to get a new host. Maybe they'll get that Don guy." said Chef, sounding a bit disappointed.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" shouted Chris, surprising Chef.

Chris jumped out of his chair and quickly yanked off the hair and beard, revealing them to be fakes, and quickly pulled out a comb to fix his now normal looking hair. when he finished, he glared at Chef.

"There's no way I'm letting you call production to replace me with some two bit guy who hasn't even gotten a second season of his stupid show!" Chris complained.

"Why were you even looking like that anyway?" asked Chef, annoyed with Chris's current attitude.

"I was bored, so I decided to play a trick on you." said Chris as he huffed in annoyance.

"Well, congrats, it worked. Can we get back to the show?" asked Chef, wanting to get back on track.

"Right, right. So now that we have the cast, when do we get started?" asked Chris with a grin on his face, now in a good mood.

"Production wants us to leave at once so that we can get to the island. A private plane should e waiting for us at the airport." explained Chef as he was about to walk out the door.

"Don't worry, we won't need to go to the airport." exclaimed Chris.

Chris then proceeded to clap his hands twice. Chef looked at him strangely, when suddenly, the walls around them began to shake. The walls then collapsed outward, revealing that Chris and Chef were already at the island. Chef looked around in complete surprise as a bunch of interns appeared and started taking all the furniture away.

"...How...what...how the heck did this happen!?" Chef shouted at Chris, completely blown away with what happened.

"That my friend, is the power of TV magic! Once you've been in the business as long as I have, you get a knack for these kind of things." explained Chris.

"But...but...but I walked into the building and everything? How could you have possibly moved the office all they way over here so fast?!" asked Chef, still flabbergasted by it all.

"Jeez Chef, we don't have time to question how I did what! We have a show to do!" shouted Chris as he started to walk towards a nearby trailer.

Chef simply stood there in total shock. He had no idea what happened and he just couldn't seem to get a grip. Suddenly, he got struck with a realization.

"MY CAR IS STILL AT THE OFFICE PARKING LOT!" Chef shouted to the heavens, although no one seemed to hear his cry.

* * *

**Whelp, once again, this took way longer than it should've, but it's finally done! I got a cast that I think will work well with this story! I know that when you see the list, you'll notice that two of the OCs are mine, but don't worry, they will not win. If you have anymore questions for me, feel free to PM me. I don't really have much else to say but look forward to the first chapter when it's released!**

**Males**

1\. Aaron Mayer - The Rich Shy Guy (szenkinmaciej)

2\. Ally Survival - The Shy Fighter (SinWriter7)

3\. Blasé Rodri - The Bitter Baseballer (XxxInquisitorXxx)

4\. Bradley O'Doyle - The Hypermasculine Brute (PurpleShadowManipulator)

5\. Derrick Johnson - The Germaphobe (Me)

6\. Francis Mineran - The Thinker (GoldEmblem)

7\. Jason Henderson - The Overactive YouTuber (Gucci Mane LaFlare)

8\. Josh Everest - The Laidback Skateboarder (Nobody245)

9\. Kahlin Mora - The Cloud-Headed Baseballer (Nikolai777)

10\. Ludger Isjbrand - The No-Nonsense Horologist (Epifanio Therion)

**Female**

1\. Abigail Jones - The Hyper Heroine (gamergirl101)

2\. Ashley Blackstone - The Twisted Liar (Marth24)

3\. Brittany Drake - The Mob Boss (LaViolaViolaRose)

4\. Chelsea Winship - The Unwilling Participant (Me)

5\. Elsa Lombardi - The Smol Italian (37KarsOnMars)

6\. Isabel Hunter - The Soccer Star (BaconBaka)

7\. Marie Harrison - The Kind Cowgirl (Tentelite)

8\. Marissa Lambert - The Dungeon Queen (BaconBaka)

9\. Miriam Hakimi - The Fiery Dancer (Nikolai777)

10\. Selena Ainsley - The Prickly Princess (Sanjiandserea)


End file.
